


The Red Apple

by Lilactree



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki - Freeform, Brothels, Fantasy, Multi, Ninja, Shinobi, Slight Alternate Universe, kunoichi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilactree/pseuds/Lilactree
Summary: A world where the Akatsuki have not been defeated and only the powerful rule. A world where Hidden Villages band together to defeat these tyrants in the only way they have left: seduction. The Red Apple becomes a fantasy brothel run secretly by Konoha shinobi, the last hope on earth to destroy the rogue nin organisation.





	The Red Apple

AN: After many years of silence, a wild author emerges! So about the story: Slightly AU where the Akatsuki have not been defeated for many years. Crack pairings, implausible scenarios.. You know the drill.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter 1: Meet the team.

Tsunade frowned at the conference table at large, Kages staring her down to pressure her into agreeing. She was in a tight spot. The other villages did not have many shinobi trained in this particular art as Konoha had... In fact it was taboo to train nins in it these days. But as per tradition, Konoha trained all their prime Jonin shinobi in this combative art form. Frankly, they were as famous for it as they were for their advanced medical practice and Sanin shinobi; Seduction.

"Tsunade, be reasonable. Akatsuki have proven to be overpowering in battles against our ANBU. We must all agree on a way that best preserves lives," the Mizukage sighed, shifting a tired hand to the bridge of her nose. Two more of her squads had been taken out last week by Kisame, leaving the northern border of her territory open to attack. The Raikage murmured in agreement, some of his Genins having gone missing after encountering Hidan a few days prior. If they couldn't use force to deal with the Akatsuki problem, they had to turn to other means.

"Hai," the blonde woman exhaled, finally agreeing. She signaled her ANBU messenger back to the village to hand out the orders. "It appears seduction is our next plan of attack," she continued with distaste thick in her voice. Sakura was going to kill her over such an unpleasant order but the Akatsuki had to be distracted and destroyed. Konoha knew the drill. The village, including Tsunade, never thought they'd have to use it though... "Konoha will be sacrificing many Jonin for this mission. I expect you to do your jobs and keep unwanted visitors from reaching our borders in the meantime."

Some Kages would call asking for protection a sign of weakness but Tsunade didn't care. Konoha would be open to attack for the brief moment in time when they were to pull off this little stunt. She didn't want any troublemakers roaming her territory while her best shinobi were out. It only took one nin to seduce another but a whole village to pull off a whore house. Another troubling thought flashed behind stern brown eyes. Naruto would have to stay behind.

Alone.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

"This is the place?" Ino intoned with mild annoyance, glancing at a rundown brick mansion amongst the towering skyscrapers around it. The team of 47 elite shinobi moved forward, beginning the preparations of the abandoned building to make it immaculate once more. They were in the civilian territory of the country of Mountain, just bordering Rain and Fire. Reports of red clouds passing through the city was information supplied by Hidden Mist. All information regarding the Akatsuki had been handed over to Konoha from the other hidden villages, the strategists working overtime to come up with a way to neutralize them.

Intel on Kisame indicated he had an obsession with weapons, especially rare and novelty swords. He's known to have an abrasive but humorous personality and enjoys both physical and verbal battles. He wouldn't bother fighting someone not deemed strong enough. More importantly for this mission, he'd been seen chasing after armed women from time-to-time, revealed by multiple different villages. Three kunoichi specializing in close-range combat were reported singled out in their units and all went missing after his attacks. No trace of them were ever recovered after crossing Kisame's path, unlike their male counter parts left dead or damaged on scene. One village was able to establish a chase happened, but nothing past a cliff edge could be read. Rumors of Kisame attending civilian brothels were few and far between. It seemed he did not like weak whores and they in turn were terrified by the blue, hybrid human with a taste for violence.

Hidan on the other hand was a confirmed, sadistic monster. Purely cruel. The reports about him were all regarding his fetish for inflicting pain on his victims and licking up the blood afterwards. It cost the lives of dozens of shinobi to get that information. He worshipped some Jashin God who directed his actions, according to hidden Hachō village. Very rarely did he partake in carnal pleasures blood-free. His preferences in sex were male who he tended to execute afterwards. Hachō village discovered 6 male prostitutes dismembered and arranged in a Jashin symbol after a disastrous battle with Hidan's two-man team a year ago. An elder medium of that village confirmed the tragedy with the spirits on the other side.

Pain and Konan were a unit. They were not seen apart. Ever. It was rumoured they were romantically involved and exclusive. Information on these two included their childhood and tutelage, but nothing more. They rarely ventured anywhere outside Rain for missions. Sightings of the pair were less than two per year.

Deidara was an 'artist' and well... mad. Some described him as a highly intelligent sociopath. He felt little remorse blowing up friend or foe and loudly proclaimed it was all in the name of art. In his deranged mind, wide scale destruction was justified. His behaviour and battle tactics were unstable and unpredictable at best. Some villages had reported he set up minefields before battles, showing he premeditated some of his destructive behaviour. The intelligence community, however, decided that this was not something solid to go by. As for his social life, the ex Iwa nin showed no preference in gender. In fact, there was not a single report on any randy behaviour with men or women. Propositioned but never accepting. Preference unknown and possibly unwanted.

The intelligence officers had much better luck with the Uchiha, the rogue Konoha nin being one of their ex members. Itachi was an efficient and calculative killer, preferring to use his bloodline limit to win a fight. The Uchiha was described as a solemn person. He was tight lipped and frowning with concentration in battle. He killed only his targets and left many others trapped in genjutsus. Reports summarized him as 1 part cocky 2 parts machine; A genius, tactician and thankfully -for once- a complete womanizer off the field. He was notorious in the whore houses and often dragged his team there whether they wanted to go or not. His numerous conquests all survived their encounters with this Akatsuki member and often spoke fondly of the red-eyed paramour.

Talks of Kakuzu's activity took everyone by surprise. Sightings of him were reported in the past few months after so many years of silence. The medics in Konoha were stumped, what with his corpse lying perfectly still and preserved in the morgue. His knowledge of medicine was noted on his file, though the depth and specialization were not known. It would have been very extensive to pull this off, whatever the hell 'this' was. Research was pending on various regeneration techniques, likely a hidden village's secret technique. The last piece of relevant information provided from his village of origin was that he rejected marriage proposals from all suitors, both men and women alike. It was presumed he was asexual.

Tobi was the newest, known member of the group. He was reported as dense and forgetful, but also the least malicious of the organization. He was known for his taijutsu and unique phasing abilities. Konoha nin witnessed this first hand. His behaviour towards his 'sempais' was doting but he was also spotted flirting with civilian women. Preference was assumed to be both ways.

Every Konoha shinobi involved in this elaborate operation knew these facts. Currently, Ino was being dragged into the dusty building by Sakura, the two investigating the state of the upstairs. The floors of the mansion were marble and roughly polished beneath the layer of grime. The grand, curving staircase to the open concept second floor would have been quite a catching feature back in its day. The cream and gold-themed running carpet was caked in dirt and dust but it looked to be in good condition otherwise. The two women eyed the golden candelabras lining the obsidian artisan walls, moving past many open rooms filled with mattresses and dark oak furniture. The halls continued in a simple pattern eventually leading them back to where they had initially came up. One door in the back hall led to another staircase to the third floor, though this was obviously up to where they would base their living quarters. The first and second floor would be dedicated for 'business'.

The blonde nin whistled down to Kakashi over the elaborate, carved banister. The team coordinator looked up to the second floor and nodded. It was time they settled in and cleaned this place up.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

"We should probably add some of the pheromones from Shino's bugs to the mix," Ino mused, Sakura writing down that ingredient onto her notepad.

"Stop moving!" Anko barked, swatting at the pink nin's shoulder and reapplying the red formula to the mussed hair segment. The foil was put back in place and the dying process continued peacefully in the long tresses. Eventually, Sakura's natural candy-floss pink hair would lead into hot pink, then through various shades of red and end in a deep blood colour.

Ino, beside her fellow medinin, was having a deep blue treatment at the top of her head, slowly leading into the bleach blonde at the tips. The theme of this brothel was fantasy and fairy tale. Ino's code name was Helena, having costumes and an ancient Greece themed room lined up for her. Sakura's was Valkyrie. The Sanin's apprentice was outfitted with a Holy warrior sort of theme. Sai, who was undergoing an icy makeover, was Snow. He had Ice King garb and a Winter Wonderland room to match. Anko was a summer fairy with vibrant colours decorating her persons, code name Daisy. She and the three other fairies shared the 'Fairy Cage' as they all now called it. What was once a common room was now a giant, gold bird cage holding seasonal themes. Large flower petals provided marginal privacy on the summer side; leaves for fall, a waterfall for spring and an ice wall for winter.

Tenten was a dragon empress, hair currently being dyed black with imprints of gold scales detailing the pin straight bob. She was referred to as Hime. Her domain was 'The dungeon', a torture room of sorts decked out in heavy metal tools and equipment. The only softness in the room was the end of her riding crop tucked away on the wall with the other devices. On the main floor, Kakashi posed as an angel bartender with his devil counterpart Shizune. Their act was to one up each other in front of customers, pranking each other to mess up the order so the other could present it first or better. These two were Command Central, never to leave their posts at the bar during open hours and to offer back-up support if needed.

They had a row of famous prince and princess acts, sirens, warriors, gods, demons, angelic beings, vampires, werewolves and various other mythical creatures. It was a brothel where your fantasy could come alive for one night. It was consequently called 'The Red Apple' after a brief vote at lunch.

The Madame of the club was Hinata, posing as the owner of the establishment. She was responsible for informing the guests the rules of the club and keeping general orderliness. No weapons, no violent behaviour and no revealing identities. Her team of hostesses would guide the guests to the changing rooms when they arrived at the main doors. Here costumes were ordered and clothes exchanged. Customers could be a king for the night and choose any of the workers inside for their evening of pleasure.

...All in a day's work for Konoha ninja.

"So we have three types of pheromone spray, one white rose scented, one cinnamon-almond and the other peppermint. Anything else we should add?" Sakura called over to Ino, who was currently having the extra dye washed out of her now blue ombre hair.

"Nah, we should test them first. Spray them on Shizune and Kakashi," Ino teased, granting a snort from Anko.

Hanabi, who had been quietly sowing in the corner with Hinata and Shino laughed boisterously. "No way. It would be useless. They're already together," the brunette snickered, earning a shushing blush from Hinata.

"Oh?" Sakura hummed, curious as to what her mentors had been up to.

"Mhmm. We totally saw them in Kakashi's hospital room last Thur-"

"Shhhh!" Hinata insisted, turning beat red. Obviously the girl had wanted to keep quiet the whole embarrassing ordeal.

Sakura and Ino had the exact shocked expression despite not facing each other. Kakashi had insisted he stay at the hospital overnight last Thursday on accounts of a very bad headache. Seeing as how he hated the hospital, the staff treated it very seriously -or at least Sakura did. The stupid man wouldn't even go in when his intestines were half-hanging out of his asshole during flu season.

That sneaky rat bastard!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

The two days after their arrival consisted of construction and massive cleanup. Curious businessmen and women would walk by particularly slow to admire the gleaming bodies of the workers renovating the old mansion. During lunch hour, Hinata and her team would venture out into the business district in tasteful versions of their workers' costumes and hand out grand opening invitations. They planned to open in a week and had roughly two weeks of work to do. Reports of Akatsuki on the move pushed up their opening date. Nothing they could do but work day and night to be ready for their arrival. So here the hostess team was, targeting people who looked extremely wealthy and perhaps a little shady. Business contacts of the Akatsuki were their main priority and the hope was to catch their attention for the big day.

The purple-haired hostess crew came back from another day of scouting, Bo-Peep outfits swaying gently around their hips. Kakashi approached the crew and was pleased to see they had no more invitations in hand.

"About 213 so far for the opening evening celebration, Kakashi-san," Hinata greeted, signaling her team to take a short meal break before starting their costume design shift.

"Good work Hinata-kun," his eyes crinkled warmly. "Any Akatsuki contacts?" They walked towards the kitchen area where Kiba and Tenten were handing out food.

"Possibly two," she nodded, perching herself neatly on a kitchen chair with their mission leader to her left. "Claude Satome is a black market trader. He said he had a very 'dangerous' business friend who liked these places and would invite his organization to the event. I replied that anonymity would not be an issue and gave him a VIP pass and a very specific time to come to avoid the crowds. If they arrive, we should expect them at 10 pm, two hours after everyone else is to come. The other VIP bringing guests is a business woman named Hitomi Akabara. She runs a printing company as a front for an illegal 'cleanup' business for underground mobs. She also said she will be bringing friends requiring the utmost discretion. I gave her the time of 9 pm to arrive. To make sure this runs efficiently, Kakashi-san, I suggest we set up a private entrance and a private changing room for VIP guests."

Kakashi looked at the deceptively mild woman and nodded.

"We can do that," he agreed, accepting a bowl of soup from Kiba. They'd have to figure out the logistics of parking but they still had a few days to go. First priority was figuring out how to wire a sound system through the house and getting enough booze inside to serve 400 people +.

The days passed and the rooms were finalized. Each room was a different theme to reflect the various workers who would use them. They would all assume the lives of their characters in a day's time, their mission the only thing on their minds. The Hyuga sisters had decided on being orphaned twins. Their faces were so similar under the hair dye and contacts that they looked identical. Sakura had a poor farmer's daughter back story. She recently came to the big city to work when she couldn't find any employment in her rural village. Tenten's was the most exciting of the group –the only 'outrageous' story Kakashi would allow. She was playing the role of a politician's daughter from the Earth kingdom with a gambling addiction and a penchant for stealing things to pay for it. She ran away from her strict parents to live a free existence; though really, her character needed the money to pay back the money lenders. And by Thursday afternoon, the house of nins had finalized their backstories and costumes. All were anxious and giddy for possibly the most dangerous mission of their lives. The evening rehearsal of the floor rotation merely solidified the thick atmosphere.

Ino, naturally being an upbeat party monster, pulled forward a box of vodka and beer as soon as Kakashi said 'dismissed' in the late night hours. The small crowd looked confused when music blasted through the speakers, still in their opening night costumes. Anko and the fairies got it immediately, grabbing the hard liquor and dancing the heavy beat.

"LAST NIGHT OF FREEDOM!" The summer fairy yelled, pulling a blushing Tenten into their dance circle. The tense atmosphere seemed to lift a little and the elite crew relaxed. The sex workers and support staff mingled, some dancing along with the nutty fairies by the bar and others choosing to converse. Sakura managed to get Hinata to dance with the expanding group of rowdy people. Ino, meanwhile, was reciting a mission where she had to do a similar routine as a prostitute. Tsunade had her seduce the Raikage by posing as a maid who liked to work a little something else on the side.

"Ohhhh the he was furious! As soon as he realized his bracelet was missing, he nearly blew the roof off. I had to run soooo fast," the blonde cackled to the grinning group, taking a swig of her beer. Her Helena costume was grand, white and sparkling gold beneath the dim lights. She was sure to hook one of the Akatsuki if they got around to this place. It was no secret she was gorgeous and she knew it all too well.

Tenten and Sakura, once thought to be complete wallflowers, were... surprising in costume. Tenten looked like some sort of succubus dominatrix in her get up and Sakura, well Sakura looked like sex with wings and an axe. Neither had the delicate beauty Ino possessed but classic beauties in their own rights. Choji, Lee, Neji, Shino and Kiba were also among the male sex workers tossed into the roster; a Thunder God, a prince, a knight, a vampire and an incubus, respectively. Hanabi was not the only person in the room to eye up the bug man, his corded muscles on show for all the world to see beneath his open quarter jacket. His pants left nothing to the imagination either, hugging every bulge and curve the man possessed. And those fangs. The Hyuga was so red with staring it rivalled her sister's 'Naruto blush'.

"Everyone else seeing this?" Sakura laughed to her grinding medinins, eyes unable to move away from to the usually reserved man downing his drink.

"Mhmm," Asami agreed, Maiko and Yuka laughing along. The three fairies -winter, spring and fall- continued to dance for the clansmen, making sure the males got the message.

"Are you staring at my team?" Tenten asked suddenly over the music, realizing their attention was distracted elsewhere than their group.

"Yep," Asami agreed again, the older woman smiling at the horrified look she knew Tenten would have. The ANBU snickered as she gave the dragon lady a little twirl and dip. "Enjoy it while you can. Soon you'll have to share their bodies with every other man or woman who wants to pay for it," the older woman half teased, though that hit Tenten right in the gut. How very true. Soon Neji would have a whole swarm of women pawing at his feet. The knight standing across the room was handsome enough to have a whole harem of women in one night. Then after all this crap was over, he was bound to get married for the clan's sake. He was 24, an age where most men of their village started reproducing. And deep down, she knew his clan would not approve of a no-name like her to be a suitable match. It was now or never. Asami pulled her back up from the absurdly long dip and went back to her stripping dance party.

"Would it be wrong to christen my dungeon a day early?" Tenten mused to her swaying group, particularly to her Valkyrie friend. Sakura was surprised at first but shook her head.

"Not at all..." Why?..

The question was left unasked but Tenten knew it was on the edge of the medic's tongue.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow," she smiled airily as she left the giggling party girls for the men's little group. The medics watched through twisting bodies and wolf whistles Tenten pull Neji away down the hall. Kiba and Lee looked back at Sakura questioningly, the girl merely shrugging and winking in return.

It seemed to be a dangerous thing to do. Kiba's attention snapped back to the clansmen.

"She winked. And her friends were laughing. I think they're in," The dog man confirmed to the group, glancing from the tight ring of confused men back to the giggling group of stripping medics climbing on top of the bar.

"What?" Lee asked innocently, because let's face it. He was actually a true innocent. His life consisted of training with Gai and blushing over anything that batted its eyelashes at him.

Choji and Shino sighed at the clueless man, Kiba careful not to smack the prince.

"How'd you make it on the sex worker's list if you've never had sex before?" The incubus groaned, sharp canines poking out of his frowning lips.

"Gai sensei hurt his hip in training so I offered to take his place," he responded as if obvious.

"And Tsunade agreed?!" Choji cut in before Kiba could start laughing.

"She only asked if I was able to perform. So of course she agreed!" He defended with a curt response. How hard could sex be?

Kiba glanced at Choji and they each nodded to each other. This called for an expert.

"INO!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Itachi smirked as Claude passed him a stack of VIP invitations, one of the many perks of being an infamous nin of rain. A new sex house. How quaint. And it was close to the base, so how could he resist? It was a half-hour run from their headquarters, just one city over the boarder. That was quite convenient so there was no excuse for the rest of the Akatsuki to not go.

He waved the businessman off as he retreated back into the building. The invitation specified it was a themed establishment. Interesting. Kisame raised a blue eyebrow at his partner and the Uchiha handed him one of the invitations.

"We're going." Was all the stoic shinobi said as he retreated back into the headquarters, taking the elevator up with the hulking swordsman. It was best not to argue with his sharingen partner when he got in one of these moods.

"Why the hell not... It's been a long mission," Kisame shrugged, wondering if any of the others were here and if they would go.

The elevator dinged at the 20th floor and the two got off. The common room was empty save for Hidan and his scarecrow partner. Itachi immediately threw two of the invitations to them. Kisame had to laugh as he watched the pair. Kakuzu read the little blurb and immediately threw it away from him like he was burned.

Disgusting. It was written all over his face. No matter. The regenerated zombie man scared the women away so what did it matter? Itachi sniffed and moved to sit across from Hidan, Kisame moving to the snack pantry to fill his rumbling stomach. He tossed a protein bar box at his partner who caught it deftly.

Hidan agreed to the invitation and looked at his blade lovingly. Maybe he could sneak it in somehow?

"Don't," was all Itachi had to say, before eating his way through the box of power bars. He didn't need to remind Hidan about the amount of attention the last orgy/sacrifice ritual garnered.

"You all have no brains. It's a waste of money! Sex is nothing but a distraction," the older zombie nin complained, sneering at a sharply grinning Kisame.

"Then what would you spend money on?" The blue man prodded, receiving a groan from Hidan. Don't get that man started on money -he never shuts up!

"Nothing. It's meant to be saved or invested. Money is more useful than kunai, especially when you can't be there to throw one."

"This isn't a waste of money, though," Kisame insisted, waving the invitation in front of the zombie nin's face.

"Yes it is!" The stitch man urged back.

"Kisame is right, it's free tonight," Hidan cut it, just wanting them to shut up. The older man faltered in his next words.

"Plus, if you get them on the hook, they give you very good information," Itachi spoke up, amused at the curiosity the older man was now displaying.

"How so?"

Kisame was also curious at this one. Indeed. How?

"They fall easily for false words and small gifts. They get abused all day and are never treated nicely -once you show them affection and kindness, they freely give you information on other customers," Itachi explained like it was a basic business transaction. "They get it in their heads you will take them away and treasure them to your dying breath. So really. What's a little money compared to loyalty and a reliable information source? It's cheaper than what you would pay a corrupt shinobi and a lot less dirtier."

Kisame was turned off by the calculative man's inner workings but he supposed that's why the genius was here with the organization. His explanation seemed logical enough but it had many holes.

"Little gifts is all it takes, huh?" The rough man questioned, eying his partner skeptically.

The Uchiha smiled if only for a fraction of a second. "Well, you have to give them the best fuck of their life, obviously." It stroked his ego every time a prostitute told him that... The praise that he was better than anything she'd ever had.

"Charming," the blue man snorted, noting the twisted look of satisfaction in the Uchiha's beady black eyes.

"Yes, that, too."

"What's charming?" Tobi babbled, bounding into the room in front of his tired and annoyed partner.

"Fucking prostitutes," Hidan deadpanned, hopping this annoying fucker wouldn't start-

"Ehhhh? Deidara sempai will not go!" Tobi threw out his arm rather unnecessarily. Deidara smacked his partner with a bit too much force in response.

"Stop being an idiot Tobi. I can speak for myself..." The blonde rolled his pretty blue eyes and caught the invitation Itachi threw at him. The sculpted artist scanned down the page and frowned back at the genjutsu user.

"Again?"

Itachi shrugged and grinned marginally.

"It's close, free and new."

New.

As in, not dirty.

Deidara could work with that.

"I can take a look," he mused, hushing Tobi's put out whines.

Maybe there would be something there with a spark this time... Not those dried out lifeless hags that occupied the older establishments.

"We are invited at nine. Arrangements have been made to keep our identities anonymous." Itachi informed them curtly, nodding respectfully to Konan who walked through the door. Pain did not follow her, oddly. The group looked at her inquiringly.

Konan twitched a little in annoyance but directed them to follow her. She outranked them all yet they still expected Pain to shadow her every move like he was her care-giver. The group of men followed her to the board room down the hall and indicated they sit down. Still no Pain. More confused faces stared her down. Konan inwardly groaned and pulled out her intel.

"Please be seated. Our next mission is in the Ore district of the Earth Kingdom..."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

The meeting was done by 2 pm and the group settled into the communal kitchen area, all awkwardly standing by the stove to wait for Kisame's 'famous' fish casserole to come out of the oven. Everyone 'had' to try it, hence the awkward breath of silence.

"Konan-san, where is leader-sama?" Tobi piped up, ruining the awkward but peaceful silence.

"He stepped out..." She replied rather acidly. Displeasure clear in her voice.

"Out?"

'Shut up Tobi' was the collective thought, but the clueless man could not read the atmosphere. She sounded ready to kill someone.

"Hai. Out." Was her similar cold response.

"Wher-"

Kisame sought to appease their leader in command and coughed gently. "Would you care to join us, Konan-san, to The Red Apple?" He handed her his invitation but she didn't glance down.

"Hai," she agreed, knowing exactly the type of establishment they were going to be attending. Tit for tat, right Pain?

The group let out a collective breath as Kisame barked his casserole was done. And surprisingly, it was very good.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sakura groaned as she stumbled out a fur covered bed. Her head was pounding. She slowly shrugged off the dark wings on her back and noticed that was all she'd had on. Where had her breast plates gone? Where was her armoured skirt?

She pulled off her winged crown and slowly lifted her eyes back to the bed. There was a foot. A male foot.

Ugh.

Not again.

Always when she drank...

Crawling back up the side of the bed, she noticed another two sets of feet.

Kami. Three people?

Yep not dreaming. Head hurts too much to be dreaming.

Was that Hanabi? Or was that Hinata? And Shino and Kiba..

Never again. She didn't know what she was saying 'never again' to... Just never again.

Sakura swore loudly looking at the clock. She had a Grand Opening to get ready for


End file.
